


Egg Custard Tarts

by Unoriginalpoet



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and katara - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Egg custard tarts, F/M, Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Romance, Set Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Why Did I Write This?, flirty aang, kitchen mishaps, pointless but just for some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginalpoet/pseuds/Unoriginalpoet
Summary: He'd always been told by the monks that dessert first thing in the morning would leave one's stomach in turmoil the rest of the day, but he was willing to take his chances.In fact, he decided right then and there they should have dessert for breakfast more often.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Married Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000755
Kudos: 34





	Egg Custard Tarts

With a start, Aang was woken up by the sound of metal clanging against a hard surface. His eyes flew open at the following yelp of pain that shot through the walls of his small house sounded familiar, and in an instant was up off his bed and staggering down the hallway in a panicked stupor. "Katara!" He gruffly called out, his throat still laced with sleep that persisted in lingering. No response.

Coming up by his kitchen, he heard another loud clamoring and his body went numb with fear when he heard her voice again, bellowing out some type of indignation that his half-awake ears couldn't decipher. Forcing his legs to move faster, he rounded the corner with speed that nearly sent him toppling to the ground when he grabbed the wall to stop.

"KATARA, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"AANG!"

"I HEARD ALL THE NOISE AND THEN YOU, AND I... I, uh... What are you doing?"

Her surprised shriek finally pulled him into a fully conscious mind with a jolt and his fit of near hysteria came to a rolling halt when he blinked the grogginess away from his eyes and immediately noticed the messy countertops. A pan sat atop one of them with a few black... well, Aang couldn't even decipher what the saucer shaped things were as whatever identifiers must've been burnt to a crisp with the rest of its ingredients. The table in the middle that they used to prepare food on was littered with various measuring cups and bowls, and blanketed with a healthy helping of mismatched egg shells, different shades of a powdery substance, and a few sagging lumps of dough.

Shifting his eyes to follow the glistening streak of yolk that trailed off the edge of the table and to the floor, he saw a couple of overturned bowls and utensils that were strewed across it, all but drowned in what appeared to be sugar as a yolk puddle quickly began oozing from beneath the biggest bowl. Somehow he was only mildly shocked when he observed the rest of the room and ceiling to find a half filled bag of flour slacked on the edge of one of the counters while it's remaining half of flour was nearly everywhere else he looked, giving the modestly decorated room a thin veiling of white.

But that was only the half of it, he realized, when his eyes finally landed on the woman who stood in the midst of it all. Her simple robe was disheveled and stained with mysterious blotches of food, her normally free-flowing locks looked to have been hastily pulled up into a bun atop her head since a few pieces were forgotten to unevenly frame her face, and her tanned skin was polka-dotted with a few smears of flour on her arms (and he had a good hunch her legs also) while her face looked slightly comical with a few patches of white on her cheek, the opposing jawline, and on her forehead while something dark red speckled the tip of her nose.

Even from his distance and the coat of ingredients on her face, he could see the dark flush on her cheeks and he smiled. He couldn't stop it from growing. In seconds, he doubled over in laughter and had to grip the corner of the wall in case his knees decided to give out. At once all the fear and adrenaline that had mounted up in his body released itself and he couldn't find the scene before him any funnier, nor relieving.

Katara didn't take too kindly to it, however.

"Oh, ha ha, laugh all you want. Because somehow you giving me a near heart attack is just _so_ _funny._ " He didn't respond and she rolled her eyes unimpressed when he managed to look up at her, only to fall back into another fit of laughter upon seeing her face. "Aang, what do you want? I am kind of busy here." She moved to look the sort, but it was painfully obvious she wasn't.

"I can see that," He snickered, finally reigning in his laughter with a hand clutched to his side. She glared at him and he quickly cleared his throat, arching his back just as quickly. "Sorry, it's just that I thought you were in trouble or something. I heard some loud noises and being half asleep, I kind of assumed the worst." He shrugged one shoulder with a sheepish smile.

She looked at him a moment more before her glare dropped and she sighed. "It's fine. I guess I haven't exactly been the quietest this morning, have I?" She asked, glancing around the small space with a frown before she turned to face the burnt attempts that lay bare on the pan behind her.

He followed her motion before carefully evading the food on the floor to stand beside her. "What were you trying to make anyways?" He asked her, unable to withhold his grimace as he followed her line of sight before giving her a questioning glance. Her frown tightened.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise." For a moment he barely caught what she said as it was mumbled so low, but then she continued much louder as her brow creased with frustration, "but I guess it doesn't really matter since I can't figure out this stupid recipe!"

"Recipe?" He quirked a brow just before she whipped away from him. Turning back around, he looked to the flour, the egg dripping off the side of the table, and to the slight color playing off her dark cheeks. Suddenly, it clicked. "Wait, this doesn't have to do with the fact that my birthday is coming up, does it?"

She didn't answer him. She didn't even _look_ at him as she cocked her head further away so he was only looking at her profile and his cheeks almost hurt from the giant grin that spread across his face. "You were trying to make an egg custard tart, weren't you?" He shifted in front of her so that his hands were just below either side of her waist on the counter's edge, and he hummed teasingly to let her know he was waiting for a response.

"No, I was making Gran-Gran's seal jerky and got creative- yes, I was trying to make that stupid little tart thing!" She loved his smile, but she couldn't stand the stupid grin on his face right at that moment. It was as stupid as the mysterious steps to making his favorite dessert were and she could only take it for a few moments before she blew up. "For a people so bent on making things straightforward and simple, why, in all that is good in this world, is this one dessert so complicated to make?!" With a huff, she leaned back onto the counter and crossed her arms.

"Katara, there's a ton of places you could easily buy one from," He pointed out, though by her reaction it was as if he'd suggested murder.

"What? No! You will be having your favorite dessert on your birthday, and I am going to be the one to make it." She lowered her eyes away as she quietly tagged on a, "If I can just figure out _how_ to do it."

He chuckled at her usual stubbornness peeking through as he held back another grin. He always found it rather cute in times like these. "You do realize that _I_ know how to make them, right?"

"Yes, because the person I'm keeping a secret from is the person I want to talk about said secret with," She scoffed with a light roll of her eyes. "I wasn't about to blow it that easily."

"I hate to break it to you Katara, but you kinda blew it without even trying," He snickered, gesturing to the messy kitchen they were still standing in. He could see the color return to her cheeks in an instant and she went on the defense, shooting daggers at him.

"Well, it would've been fine had you not waltzed in here!"

He chuckled. "And whose fault is that?"

"Whatever." She looked away from him again with a scowl. He dropped his hands from either side of her and shot her a questioning look.

"Why were you doing this so early in the morning anyways? The tarts aren't exactly breakfast foods and I was only down the hall," He said curiously, "It would've been better to wait until the council meeting I have later today, I would've been gone for hours. It would've given you plenty of time to work alone"

Her weak scowl quickly absolved to nonchalance and she shrugged. "I hadn't planned on it, but when I saw the eggs sitting out it made me want to try. Besides," She cocked her head to the side and fitted him with a suggestive smirk. "I thought it would be fine after last night since I really hadn't planned on seeing your handsome face for at least another few hours. I figured I was safe."

It was his turn to blush and he looked away. Despite having been married for a few months now, the burn was just as hot as it was the first time, and she laughed.

"You might make the Fire Nation jealous with that shade of red, hotman," She light-heartedly teased him, not so secretly loving the way such a simple statement could achieve that bashful response so easily. He rolled his eyes before they both took a second to look around and burst into laughter at the silliness of it all, however well-intended.

Aang got his under control first and looked to her with a warm smile on his face. Just as her laughter subsided, he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you Katara, for willing to go through all this trouble just for me. It means a lot."

Getting over the surprise in an instant, she wiggled her arms beneath his and securely wrapped them around his waist to return the embrace. But his words did make her chuckle into his chest as she remarked, "Trouble? This is nothing compared to all the things I've done for you Aang, but I'm not sure you should be thanking me just yet. It's not like any of my attempts have turned out yet."

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep trying." He let go and leaned back to see her face, gently cupping her chin in his hand as he smiled. "But next time, we'll do it _together_. That sound good?" And when she nodded with a smile of her own, he leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips.

She let out a small, contented sigh through her nose and moved to wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist. What started out as a simple kiss was quickly turned into a more passionate one when she tilted her head to the side to better access his mouth, and used it to pull his bottom lip in and nibble on it. The actions got a pleasing groan from his throat and she smiled, feeling him ask for entrance to which she happily obliged as she parted her lips more.

Despite being lost to the reality that surrounded them, the faint scent of cinnamon managed to break through to Katara and remind her of the messy state the room was still in. Reluctantly, she drew back from him, getting a not so happy grumble from the mouth she left, and rested her forehead against his.

"We should probably get this cleaned up sooner rather than later," She said quietly. Opening her eyes, she looked down at herself, noting that she was covered from head to toe in the assortment of ingredients she'd been knocking over in a fit of frustration not twenty minutes before. She sighed. "And I might as well be baked in a tart too at this point." Though she was seriously considering whether she really cared or not if some flour got in her robe.

"I can clean this all up later," He said, tilting her chin up to capture her lips once more. Pulling away just slightly, he examined her face. "As for you..." She caught the mischievous glimmer in his eyes before they settled on her small nose, and with a quick flick of his tongue, he swiped some of the cinnamon off of it. Eliciting a hot blush to her cheeks in response, he gave her a suggestive wink. "I'd rather clean you up now."

Without wasting a second, he sought out of her mouth again and she didn't protest, only wrapping her legs around his waist when he effortlessly lifted her off the ground and leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw as he carried her back to their bedroom. It was back there, seeing her face still painted with the ingredients of an egg custard tart that he decided with a broad smile.

They should have dessert for breakfast more often.


End file.
